Party Time Doesn't Last Forever
by Diva
Summary: The parents are out at a gig. Jack, Annie, Clu, FI and Carey throw a party. But something very bad happens. This will be a night the gang will never forget! Especially Annie. Paranormal monsters aren't the only monsters out there.......there's also the hu


So Weird does not belong to me,characters,songs,ect. It belongs to Disney. Only "Jake Dorsten" and this idea belong to me. I got the idea for this from watching Law&Order:SVU at 11:00 at night! ~hee~hee~  
Please, Read and Review. ~*Thank You~*  
  
Party Time Doesn't Last Forever.  
  
  
The music blasted through Fi and Jack's Hope Springs home. The parents were out at a gig, so they threw a pary(with parents permmission, of course!). Their party was going great. Almost everyone from school was there. Fiona Phillips smiled as she was trying to walk throught a crowd of people that were blocking the way to the kitchen. "S'cuse me!!" Fi said loudly enough to be heard over the music. "Oh! Sorry, Fi! Great party!" someone from her science class yelled over the music, and moving out of the way. Fi walked into the kitchen, and headed to the fridge. Annie Thelen was standing by the sink, talking to a boy from their gym class. "Hey, Annie!" Fi called, over the music. "Hey, Fi!" Annie called back, with a little wave. Then turning back to her conversation. Fi grabbed a pop and headed into the living room. She found Carey, Clu, and Jack having contest called: "Who can drink the pepsi fastest" A few boys that were in Jack's classes, were egging them on. Fi rolled her eyes. Jack, Carey, and Clu could be real dorks sometimes.   
  
******  
  
Annie stood in the kitchen talking to a boy named Jake Dorsten. "Hold on a sec." Annie told him, "I wanna get some thing to drink." "No, prob." Jake said. Annie walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was no pop. Annie sighed. After a second, she heard some voices chant: "Chug it. Chug it. Chug it." Curious, Annie walked into the living room. She found where all the pop went to. The boys' were having a drinking contest. Annie walked over to Jack. "Jack!" she said. "Time out!" some guy Annie didn't recognise yelled. "What?" Jack asked. "Gimme a pepsi!" she said. "Here." Jack said, handing her his half drinken pop. "Gee, thanks." Annie said sarcasticly, taking the pop. "Welcome!" Jack said cheerfully, smiling big. Annie shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. She didn't mind sharing a pop with Jack. They had been friends since they were little kids. Annie returned to her spot by the sink in the kitchen. "Thanks for waiting." Annie said to Jake. "No, problem." he replied. "Annnniiiieeee!" Jack called, "Coommee hhheeerrreee!!!" Annie sighed and laughed. "Hang on again!" she said. Jake laughed. "Can you hold on to this for me?" she asked him. "Sure." Jake said, taking her pop. "Thanks." Annie said, walking out of the kitchen. As she reached the living room, people were cheering. "What is it?" she asked. "You're looking at the fastest pop drinker in the house!" Jack said, smiling. Annie had to laugh. "How many did you drink?" she asked. "Fifteen under thirty minutes." Jack said, bragging. "And how do you feel?" Annie asked. "Like I really have to piss!" Jack said, leaving the room. A few guys brust out laughing. Annie felt chilled. She grabbed a flannel blanket off a chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. Once again she returned to the kitchen. "Thanks again." she said, taking her pop from Jake and finishing it in a gulp. "Wanna go outside?" Jake asked. Annie suddenly felt very dizzy. *It's probably from the music being so loud.* Annie thought. "Yeah." she said. Now she was feeling very light-headed, as she walked out of the house. In a few seconds that was the last thing she could remember.  
  
******  
  
Two hours later. The party was over.  
  
Jack walked around, cleaning up some of the mess from the party. "Hey." he said to Carey who was also helping with the clean-up, "Have you seen, Annie?" "No." he answered, "Matter of fact, I haven't seen her in about two and a half hours." Jack had a strong feeling of dread in his stomach. "She's not in the house." Carey informed him, "I was just upstairs, only Fi and Clu are up there." The feeling of dread grew larger. "Let's look outside." Jack said. They walked out of the house and into the backyard. The sercurity light went on, casting light over the yard and partially into the woods. "Hey." Carey said, pointing toward the trees, "What's that?" Jack and Carey walked towards to where he had pointed. It looked like a flannel blanket. As they got closer, Jack realized it was a body. He felt sick. "Annie!" he yelled, running the rest of the way. Annie was laying on the ground, wrapped up in the blanket. She appeared to be sleeping. There was something balled up by her feet. *Clothes.* Jack realized. Then came the most devistating thought, *Oh, god. She's been raped.* Jack picked up Annie and began carring her to the house. Carey grabbed Annie's clothes and followed Jack. Once they got to the door, Annie was beginning to wake up. "Jack?" she said, her voice husky and confused, "W--what happened?" "I don't know." Jack told her, "Do you remember anything?" "No." Annie groaned. Carey held the door open for Jack. Jack entered the house and brought Annie upstairs to her room. Jack set Annie down on her bed. "Annie." Jack started, then sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "What?" she asked, her voice sounding like she was on the brink of crying. "I think you were raped." Jack told her. "No." Annie moaned, then broke down into sobs.   
Meanwhile downstairs......  
"Carey?" Fi asked comming over to him, "What's going on?!" Carey sighed. He heard Annie sobbing. "Carey!" Fi demanded.She could hear Annie crying. "We think Annie's been raped." Carey told her. Fi raised her hand to her mouth. "No." she said. "Yeah." Carey said, sadly, "We just found her outside by the woods. Wrapped in a blanket. Unconsious. And these at her feet." He held up Annie's clothes. "No. No way. Annie's a good person." Fi said, "How could this happen?" Carey sighed and shrugged. "I'm going to call Molly." he told Fi. "What's goin' on?" Clu asked as he entered the room, "Why is Annie crying?" "Fi. You tell him." Carey said, walking over to the phone. "Come on Clu." Fi said, grabbing his hand, and dragging him out of the room, "Let's go sit down." Carey grabbed the phone and dialed Molly's cell phone number. She picked up on the second ring. "Molly you need to come home now." Carey said into the phone, "Something has happen."  
Meanwhile back upstairs.....  
Jack sat next to the crying girl. Not knowing what to do, or what to say. "Why, Jack?" Annie sobbed, "Why me?" "I don't know." was all he could say. He put his arm around her shoulder. Annie moved closer to him. She layed her head on his shoulder, still sobbing. After a few minutes, her sobs slowed, and she moved away from Jack. That didn't offend Jack. "I--I wanna get dressed." Annie managed to say. "Okay." Jack said, standing up, "Do you want me to come back?" Annie nodded slowly. "Yeah." she said softly. Jack nodded. Then left the room. Jack headed downstairs. He found Carey sitting at the kitchen table, the phone on the table. " I called Molly." he said, as Jack entered the kitchen, "She's on her way." Jack sighed and pulled out a chair and sat down. "What she up to?" Carey asked. "Changing." Jack said. They sat in silence untill Jack stood up and went back upstairs. He knocked on Annie's door. "Annie?" Jack called softly. "Come in." came the soft repile. Jack opened the door. Annie was sitting on her bed. Her face was buried in her knees. Jack crossed the room and sat down next to her. "Carey called my mom." Jack said softly, " She's on her way." Annie nodded, not bothering to look up. Jack wanted to say something, to do something, anything to comfort her. But he knew nothing would. "I can't remember a thing, y'know?" Annie said, sobbing, " It's like I had amnesia or something!" Jack didn't know what to say. Annie continued sobbing. After a few minutes Jack heard the front door open. Then he heard Carey yelling: " Molly's here!!!" Annie stood. Jack got up and walked over to her. "I'm here for you, if you need anything." Jack said. "Thank you." Annie said, softly, wiping her eyes. Then she hugged him. Then they parted and walked downstairs. Molly, Ned, Irene, Carey, Fi, and Clu stood by the door. As soon as Jack and Annie reached the bottom of the stairs, Molly walked over to her and hugged her. "Come on hun." Molly said, taking Annie by the arm. "Where are you going to take me?" Annie asked softly. "To the hospital." Molly said, softly. "Can we go, too?" Clu asked. "Nu-uh." Molly said, "Women only." And with that Molly, Annie, Fi and Irene left the house. Leaving Jack, Ned, Clu and Carey to finish cleaning the house and worring.  
About Two Hours Later..........  
Jack sat on the stairs by the front door. He was so worried. The front door opened and Molly and Annie walked into the house. They looked sad and grim. Clu, Carey, and Ned joined them by the door. Fi and Irene came in the door. Their expressions mirrored Molly and Annie. Jack looked at Annie. She looked back at him. Her eyes welled with tears. Jack knew, in that moment, that he was right. Annie burst into tears and ran up to her room. Molly looked at Jack. "What happened?" Ned asked. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen, I'll tell you everything." Molly said. A few minutes later, they all sat around the kitchen table. Molly told them that the doctor said that she had been raped and that he found a high amount of GHB in her blood. "GHB!?" Jack cried, "How!? Annie drank the rest of my pop! I'm fine. There was nothing in there!!!!" "I don't know, Jack." Molly said, shaking her head. Jack was mad.He was totally pissed off. Someone had put the drug in Annie's drink when she wasn't around. He wanted to talk to Annie about what she remembered, but he knew she wouldn't want to talk to anyone. Jack sighed and headed upstairs to his room. On the way to his bedroom, he passed Annie's room. He could hear her sobbing. Jack stopped at her door, and was going to knock, but put down his hand. Jack sighed again and walked into his room and layed on his bed. This was a night nobody would never forget.  
Three days Later......................  
9:45 pm.   
Jack layed awake in his bed, thinking about the past three days. Annie had barely came out of her room. The only time Jack really saw her was about for fifteen minutes at the dinner table. The parents' had gone out to check out a club. The kids stayed home.Annie had come down stairs after Carey had called "Dinner!", but sat at the table for a few minutes. Annie had barely looked at any of them. When she did she looked very uncomfortable, even though she knew they were her friends and would never hurt her. They had ordered pizza for dinner. Annie ate one piece. She looked up once more then ran back up stairs, crying. Jack wanted to anything to comfort her. Most of the day Jack could hear her crying and sometimes at night. Jack's bedroom door opened. He sat up, woundering who was there. He felt surprised when Annie walked into his room. "Annie?" he said. She didn't answer him. Annie crossed the room and sat on his bed. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Can I stay in here with you?" she asked. "Sure." Jack said. Annie continued to sit on the edge of his bed. "Do me a favor." Annie said softly. "Anything." Jack said. "Hold me." Annie said. Jack felt confused, but didn't know what else to do, so he opened his arms. Annie moved into his arms. She needed some comfort and to feel safe. Annie's tears turned into silent sobs. "Shhh." Jack whispered, stroking her hair. "I can't remember anything!" she sobbed, "I've had nightmares. So many nightmares that I'm afraid to sleep!" Jack continued to stroke her hair. Annie buried her face into his shirt and continued to sob quietly. Then after a few minutes she stopped, taking in shruddering breaths. "I feel like your the only one I can talk to." she managed to say. She took in another shruddering breath. "And...I'm...I'm..in love with you." she said finally, "I never got the courage to tell you." Jack smiled faintly. "I love you, too, Annie." Jack said, "I've loved you since we were kids." Annie managed to look up at him and smile faintly. "I was going to ask you the night of the party, if you'd like to go out with me, but y'know I never got around to ask you." Jack confessed. Annie looked up into his eyes, and studied his face. Then she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. After their kiss ended Annie wrapped her arms around Jack. "Can I stay in here with you?" she asked, "I don't really feel like being alone." Jack nodded. Annie got under the covers but didn't leave Jack's arms. Soon they both were asleep. Annie slept peacfully. No nightmares came to her.  
The Next Morning.............  
Annie awoke by the sounds of people talking. "Awww. Look at that.How cute." It was Carey, "Shh. They look cute. Now let's go." and Fiona. Annie went back to sleep. About an hour later, Annie was waken up by Jack moving out from under her. "Stay." she mumbled, with out bothering to open her eyes. Jack kissed her gently on the forehead. "Mornin', Annie." he said softly. "Stay." Annie repeated. "How did you sleep?" Jack asked. Annie held Jack tighter, "Better than I have in a while." she said, softly, trying not to crying. But she ended up crying anyways. Jack rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. Annie stopped crying after a minute and sighed. "I've been so tired lately." Annie said with a little yawn. "Do you want to sleep?" Jack asked her. "Yeah." Annie said. "I'll be back." Jack said, easing out of Annie's embrace. "Okay." Annie said. Jack got up and went down stairs to the kitchen. The house was quiet. *Where is everyone?* he woundered as he entered the kitchen. He saw a note on the table. Jack walked over to the table and picked it up.   
  
Jack, 12:00pm  
We went to the mall. We'll be gone for a few hours.  
Take care of Annie!!!  
luv,   
mom  
  
Jack put down the note and went back upstairs. He quietly opened his bedroom door to find Annie asleep. He grabbed some clothes out of dresser and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He entered the bathroom and closed the door. Jack had just taken off his shirt when he heard Annie scream. Not bothering to put back on his shirt, his exited the bathroom and ran to his room. When he entered his room, he saw Annie sitting up. Her face buried in her hands. Crying. "Annie?" Jack cried, "What's wrong?!" Jack crossed his room and sat on his bed next to Annie. "Annie?" he said softly. She looked up. Tears streamling down her face. "I-I'm sorry I screamed." Annie said, "I had a nightmare. A really, really, bad nightmare." Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh." Jack whispered, stroking her hair, "It's okay. It's okay." Annie continued crying. She layed her head on his chest. Jack continued stroking Annie's hair. After a few minutes Annie stopped crying. Jack held her closer. "I'm sorry." Annie said again. Her voice a whisper. "It's alright." Jack said. After a few minutes Annie eased out of Jack's arms. "I'm gonna go down stairs." Annie said softly. "Okay." Jack said, "I'm gonna finsh my shower then I'll be right down." Annie nodded, stood and walked down stairs. Her stomach growled. *I didn't reolize how hungy I was.* she thought as she headed into the kitchen. Annie was just about to open the refidgerator door, when a dizzy spell hit. She shrank to the floor. Everything was tilting and spinning. She hadn't ate much for the last few days, her energy was totally drained. Annie closed her eyes, trying to block out the spinning images. It didn't help. She curled up into a ball and lay on the floor, hopping the dizzy spell would end. "Annie?!" he cried running over to her. "The room is spinning." she groaned. Jack sat down next to her. Not wanting to leave her side. The tilting and spinning continued. *I'm going to pass out.* was Annie's last conscious thought.   
  
*******  
  
Jack stayed with Annie as she lay unconscious on the kitchen floor. *I wish there was something I could do to help her.* he thought. Jack lifted her head off the floor and put in his lap. *At least she'll be more comfortable.* Jack thought, as he stroked her hair. After fifteen minutes Annie opened her eyes. "How do you feel?" he asked softly. Annie groaned. "Like I'm gonna barf." Annie mumbled. Jack picked her up and carried her in to the bathroom. He set her down in front of the toilet. "I hope this doesn't gross you out." Annie mumbled. "I'd do anything for you." Jack said, "I'm going to stay with you. I'll even hold your hair back." Annie smiled weakly. Then she began to throw up. Jack did as he said and held her hair back. After she was done, he helped her stand on her shaky legs. Annie, with Jack's help, walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth. "Do you want to go down stairs?" he asked. Annie nodded. Jack helped her walk down stairs. He brought her to the kitchen and helped her sit down at the table. Annie buried her head in her hands. "Jack?" she said. "Hmm?" he repiled. "When I was unconscious I saw things." Annie said. "What kind of things?" Jack asked. "A face." Annie said softly. "You mean the face of the guy who raped you?" Jack said. Annie nodded. "Who was it?!" Jack asked. "I'm pretty sure it was...was..." Annie started trailing off and breaking down into tears. "Annie?" Jack said softly. "I think it was Jake." she said after a minute. "Are you sure?" Jack demanded. "I think so." Annie said her voice quiet. "If it was him I'm gonna kill him." Jack said angrily. "Jack." Annie said. "He hurt you. He deserved to die!" "What he did was wrong but, he doesn't deserve to die." Annie said. "I'm making a vow right here and rght now." Jack said, "I will get revenge for you."  
  
To Be Continued.................................  
  
  
Tell me if I should continue writting a second part for this.  
Oh, yeah! I'm writting a squeal to "The Silence" 


End file.
